


The Love of Me

by TeenWolfOneDLabRatsLUVR



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abused Stiles, Abusive Kate, Hurt Stiles, M/M, No Hale Fire, Slave Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenWolfOneDLabRatsLUVR/pseuds/TeenWolfOneDLabRatsLUVR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a slave. Not on purpose of course. He's beaten and abused to a point that he's taken away from his master, something completely rare in the time nowadays where humans are slaves. Stiles life will be flipped upside down when he meets his new master, but for better or for worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Master, New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT BDSM. DEREK IS JUST CONFUSED ON HOW TO TREAT A SLAVE SO HE TREATS STILES HARSHLY. HE IS WHAT THE TAG SAYS BUT RIGHT NOW HES CONFUSED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very quick chapter. I plan to update this story about once a week, maybe twice.

Stiles waited in a long line for the auction. He looked around and saw plenty of other slaves waiting for there turn to be sold to a life of pain and cleaning supplies, maybe lube if they were really unlucky.

He was pulled up to the stage by a thin rope. This is not Stiles first rodeo, it was his seventh actually. He was taken away from his last master, Kate, when the cops were called because the neighbor heard loud noises. They found Stiles almost killed. It was illegal to kill a slave. The only right humans have, if you can call not getting killed a right.

He stood in the middle of the stage with his head down and his hands tied behind his back. It was disrespectful to look at a werewolf in the eye. The auctioneer started calling out numbers Stiles couldn't comprehend, he could count to 15 but that's all he had been taught by an owner who got annoyed when he cooked 5 stakes instead of 2. 

Finally, he was sold. Stiles was  ~~led~~ shoved down the stairs to his new owner. He was too scared to look up at him, or her. The auctioneer handed the rope to his new master and walked back up the stages stairs. He was taken outside and put in the backseat of an old truck. "You're not for me," his owner, that he realized was a girl, said. "You're for my brother Derek, he's 25 and has no friends. He must be lonely and you could be that piece that he's been missing!" Stiles nodded timidly, too scared to speak. This girl was overly enthusiastic.

The ride to his new home was short, probably only a couple minutes (time was another thing Stiles was taught, he knew an hour was long, a minute was shortish, and a second was the time it takes you to blink.). He was led out of the backseat and ushered into the home. "Derek come down! I've got a surprise for you!" His owner called out, quite loudly. 

"What do you want Cora, I'm studying. Not everyone is as smart as you." He walked down the stairs with a hand against the wall, a habit Stiles broke as soon as it started, unnecessary noise was not something his owners had liked. 

"Who's this?" His master said as he saw what the surprise was. He touched Stiles hair and pulled at his cheap shirt, suprised at how thin it was. Stiles seemed complacent, silent as Derek pet him.

"Stop messing with him. This is your new slave, his name is...what's your name again?" Stiles knew she didn't ask him in the first place but he'd rather not get beat to a pulp on his first day. He didn't want to anger his new master ever, but that is inevitable.

"My name is Stiles, master." He said slowly, unsure.

"His name is Stiles and I hope you like him. Show him around or hang out with him or something, make him feel at home." She said, shutting the door before the last word emitted from her mouth. Stiles was sure the werewolf in the room could hear her perfectly but Stiles, being the _measly_ human he is, could barely hear what she said.

"So, what do you like to do?" His master asked. Stiles knew want he loved to do, but he was there to serve and he wanted his new owner to know it. If being completely submissive and quiet and timid lessens the amount of punishment he'd recieve, he'd play the part. Even though most of it was not acting. Stiles was truly scared. Any sane person would be in his situation.

"I like to serve my master." He said confidently, or as confident as Stiles the Slave could be.

"Your master? I'm not a god." He said, clearly annoyed. Stiles shrunk in on himself more, trying to hide from his owner. _'Already angering him on the first day, nice job Stiles.'_ "Are you hungry?" He continued.

"I can cook for you, master." Stiles walked off without an answer, he knew his master was hungry, and started to cook whatever was quickest to make.

After some minutes of looking through the pantry he decided on macaroni and cheese. He got a pot out of the cupboard and began to boil some water. He looked at his new master, unsure of what to think. Was he mean, cruel, crude, rude, just plain old abusive? No matter what he knew of his future he for sure saw purple bruises and broken bones. His old masters were rude and undeserving of the services Stiles had offered. He cleaned and cooked, giving them spotless kitchens to eat there gourmet meals and Stiles was never to be seen, hiding in his cage in the basement or the garage. He avoided his masters but they always seeked and searched to abuse him. Being a slave was terrible. He added the macaroni to the boiling water and waited for the noodles to soften.

Stiles drained the water from the macaroni and completed the steps on the box. He made a bowl for his master and set it out on the table. "The food is ready, master." He called to the living room.

His master sat at the table and began to eat. Stiles kneeled by his masters chair and waited for him to finish. "What are you doing?" Derek snapped, a look of distaste and disgust flooding his eyes.

"I'm waiting for you to finish, m-master." Stiles started to tremble and his heart began to beat faster. Did his master not want him to kneel? Did he want him to service him under the table? Stiles was scared and screwed.

"You smell scared. What happened?"

"I'm not scared, sir," Stiles lied.

"I know when you're lying. Why are you lying to me?" His master said, rather harshly. Derek didn't mesn to come off as rude. He was geuinely confused as to why this human was kneeling at his feet, reeking of fear and desperation.

"I-m. I-um. I swear I won't lie to you again, master. I didn't want you to put attention on me. It's fine, sir. Just continue to eat your meal, please." Stiles was about to cry, you could hear it in the crack of his voice when he pleaded for his master to drop the subject.

Derek worried about his new slave. He was timid and shy, curling in on himself even when he sat at his feet (which Derek found really weird and creepy). Stiles kept calling him master and that made Derek feel even weirder about his new slave.

Stiles master finished quicker than he thought. He got up quickly and put the dish in the sink for him to wash later. His master walked to the living room and sat on the couch, Stiles followed kneeling at Derek's feet. Derek sighed, continuing to play Candy Crush while Stiles sat bored out of his mind.

Stiles began to think, maybe this was a trick? Maybe he was supposed to do something and Derek wanted to know if Stiles knew what to do. Stiles decided to ask the question most of his masters wanted to hear.

"Will you like me to service you, master?" Stiles asked. He was always taught to ask this, no matter how much he didn't want to. 

"What?" His master retorted.

"Would you like to have sex, master?" 

Dereks eyes widened, his new slave was asking for sex? Was his new slave horny or something?

"Stand up." Stiles grabbed his pants and shoved them down, he quickly took his shirt off and faced his master.

"Would you like me to suck you, sir?" Stiles asked, timidly. Next thing Stiles knew he was lying on the floor with a stinging cheek.

"Go the fuck upstairs! Now!" Derek growled. How dare his slave ask for sex? He hadn't even been in his house for a half hour. Stiles ran up the stairs hastily, careful not to anger his master more with noise. Stiles had been such an idiot, of course he didn't want sex, why would a werewolf want to have sex with a weak, skinny, pale human?

Derek decided to text Cora to return a horny 17 year old back to the auction.

_..._

_What do you want?_

I want you to return the slave.

_Why?_

He wants to have sex with me. He just asked if I wanted to have sex with him.

_Hes a slave. Maybe he was taught to do that? Honeslty idk and idc_ _I'm not returning him theres no refunds and im not wasting my money, deal with him_

What do I tell him? 'Why do you want to have sex with me?' That's weird and it'll scare him shitless.

_But itll teach him to never ask again, just talk to him communication is important_

Fine.

_Bye._

Derekthrew his phone on the couch and worked his way upstairs.

Stiles sat upstairs waiting for his punishment. He didn't know his master wouldn't want sex. But all of his masters always wanted sex. Stiles sat in the foyer on his knees with his hands behind his back with his head facing down just like he was taught to do at the training facilities. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Stiles heartbeat began to pick up. The smell of fear emitted from Stiles body and Derek could smell it all the way downstairs.

"Tell me why you asked for sex?" Derek questioned. Cora said to deal with it so he is, in the was Derek knows how to do; intimidation.

"I was trying to be a good slave, sir. All of my masters always expected me to ask, it was my mistake, master. You may punish me as you wish." Stiles was scared, he could feel Derek staring at him. He was probably wondering how he could fuck with him the most without leaving permenant damage.

A lot of things were going through Derek's head. Punishment was a thing all slaves were required to have, right? Derek was new to the whole slave thing, maybe he was supposed to punish his slave.

So, Derek slapped him, then kicked him in the ribs. That seemed right but so wrong. He was hurting another person but if this was the way to keep Stiles from asking that extremely awkward and strange question, it seemed justified.

"Don't ask me for sex or anything. Go to your room." Stiles didn't know where his room was, but he guessed it was in the garage, and he hoped and prayed it was. After the blows he recieved, he never wanted to be hit by his new owner again. Kate's hour beatings seemed better than what he had just had. Maybe his owner was an alpha? Stiles shuddered at the thought.

Stiles hurried downstairs into the garage and quietly shut the door behind him. Looking at the large room, Stiles saw that his master had not prepared it for him. He hoped that maybe he would do it tomorrow, he was a suprise gift. Stiles laid down on the floor and stared at the garage ceiling.

Stiles started to think, his master said not to ask for sex, or anything. Did that mean Stiles wasn't allowed to eat, or drink, or go to the restroom? Stiles became increasingly anxious and decided to try to get some sleep.


	2. New Day, New Derek

Stiles didn't get a lot of sleep that night. He was too busy worrying about the next day. Clearly, his new master was abusive. Two strikes to the face and one kick to the ribs confirmed Stiles theory.

Stiles didn't get out of his very uncomfortable position until he started to see light from the garage door. He got up slowly and walked out of the garage and into the kitchen quietly. Surely master would want breakfast; Stiles didn't want to anger him again. He got the pancake mix from the pantry, the eggs and bacon from the fridge, and the pots, pans, and utensils from the cupboards.

The loud sound of pots and pans and the smell of heat woke Derek up from his deep slumber. He didn't know what to do. His new slave wouldn't want to see him after yesterday afternoon, Stiles slept the whole night and missed Derek's birthday. Privacy was what Derek knew would make Stiles feel better. Maybe Derek was too harsh on him last night?

Derek stared at the door when he heard a quiet knock.

"M-Master? I don't mean to disturb you but-um-breakfast is ready. I can put it outside of your door o-or I can put it in the microwave until you wake up?" Derek was too tired to answer the door or even answer the question. So, he decided to let Stiles figure it out by himself. That wasn't mean, right?

"Sir? Are you awake?" He heard a faint knock again. After a couple of knocks later, Stiles gave up and left Derek to finish his sleep.

Sigh. Footsteps. Stairs. A microwave opening. A string of silence.

\---

Derek opened the door to see a frightened Stiles at the door taking a step back in fear his master would hit him again.

"What do you what?" Derek asked, grumpily.

"Your breakfast is in the microwave, sir. I didn't know you were going to sleep so late in the afternoon so I cooked early. It might be cold now, master." Stiles flinched when Derek moved his hand up the door frame. Derek wasn't surprised Stiles was so jittery after last night.

"Why didn't you put it in the oven and keep it on warm?" Stiles blinked slowly and Derek swear he saw his eyes watering.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't think of that. I'll do that right now." He ran down the stairs, grabbing the plate from the microwave then quickly shoving it in the oven. He pressed the 'warm' button and ran back upstairs.

"Finished, sir. What else would you like me to do?"

"Um. We could watch a movie...or something."

"What movie will you like to watch?"

"What movie will you like to watch?"

"Whatever you will like to watch, master."

"What do you like?"

"I like to please my master, sir." The same answer as yesterday.

"Stiles, pick a random movie from the DVD case. I'll be right down, just let me get ready." The fear for Derek grew rather quickly. At first, his master seemed nice, or at least not mean and abusive. Now, it was confirmed that he was scary,

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to be an inconvenience. I'll pick a movie quickly, sir."

Derek decided that that was his most awkward conversation ever. Derek didn't know having a slave would be so hard. He put on a long-sleeve shirt and some jeans to accommodate the movie morning with Stiles.

Stiles decided to pick a movie called 'Finding Nemo', something Stiles had heard of before but had never watched it. Stiles got Derek's plate out of the oven and set it on the coffee table with a bottle of syrup and a fork on the side. Stiles kneeled on the ground beside the long table, careful not to bump anything on the table over.

"Stiles you don't have to kneel at my feet like I'm a king." Derek said as he saw his slave at his knees beside his coffee table.

"Would you like me to stand, master?"

"I'll like you to sit."

"On the floor, sir?"

"I'll like you to sit on the couch like a normal person." Stiles decided not to argue with him and tell him that he wasn't a normal person, he was a slave.

"Yes, sir."

Derek sat down and pressed play on the movie. "You couldn't have picked something more less...childish?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I can change it if you will like me to."

"No, it's fine. Just, next time please pick something more action-y. I like comedies too." Stiles nodded and opened his mouth to say something but nothing emitted from his mouth. Derek concluded that Stiles was too scared to retort back to him.

"Will you like me to do something, sir. I can massage your back or your feet? My old masters required me to do that while they were watching a movie. Will you like me to do that to you, master?"

"Stiles, watch the movie."

"Yes, sir. I won't talk again, sir."

They sat in silence the whole movie. Derek would glance at Stiles every time the movie would say anything remotely funny but Stiles would keep the same blank face on. Maybe Stiles didn't have the same humor style as him? The only think Derek noticed while staring at Stiles was that he was tired. His head kept dropping and his eyes kept closing but he tried to pay attention to the movie with all his might.

"My name is Derek, not master." Stiles nods sleepily, the first human thing he's seen from him. Stiles was different, he was timid, afraid of every move Derek made and every thing Derek said.

"Yes, master."

"So call me Derek."

"Yes, Derek."

"You can sleep."

"No, sir...I mean, I'm here to serve you, not commit to my pleasures."

"Stiles, you can go to sleep."

"Thank you, master." Stiles walked off into the garage, and Derek sat there confused.

 


End file.
